Quick Turns
by Animeawesomegirl12
Summary: After a three year relationship with Sasuke crumbles, Ino finds herself in a no man's land again. Shikamaru has other plans though for the girl he's admired for two years. He plans to finally step off the sidelines and into the fray for love.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

I never thought that something so wrong would end up being so right. I was walking in the general direction of what I was hoping was my English class and then I bumped into him. The supposed heart throb of the school, correction he was gorgeous. His sleek hair, his perfect face, and his onyx black eyes. Was I really standing in front of him? Someone pinch me and wake me up from this dream. I hadn't been here for more then a week and I managed to bump into the hottest guy in school.

"Hn, oh I'm sorry. Let me get that." He picked up my book and handed it to me.

"Oh it's no problem. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, as I took the book.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? Yamanaka Ino right?"

Holy crap he knew my name!? What is he, an angel sent from heaven? I like that idea. "That's right."

"You're pretty cute. The rumors are true." He replied.

Rumors? What rumors? "Really?" No one told me there were rumors going around about me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm sorry, but I have to get to class." I said and started walking away.

"From what I see you're looking for English. Go down that hall and take a left. It's the third door to your right."

"Thank you." I rushed off.

The bell rang. Ten seconds to spare and I made it. Damn this school is confusing. I sat in my seat next to a girl named Tenten. Her two buns make her one of the most interesting people I've met at this school. She always asked a lot of questions too. All in all she was nice and she took me under her wing like any friend would. It was her nature.

When lunch time came around the school bustled with laughter and chatter about classes. Among the student body there were several groups. You had the geeks, the 4.0 students plus geniuses. Then there were the Sports fanatics, they made the school completely successful and intimidating. There was the gossip groups, mainly made up of girls, and the group of people that made up the main cliques because they'd been here for so long, then there were people like me and Tenten the were the average student. Lastly, the most important of all schools, the rich kids. Stuck up and bitchy, jerky, ass holes who usually don't know how to shut up. On a scale of one to ten I give most of them a negative five.

I got my lunch and was talking to Tenten while we went through the line. Most students would have gone out to lunch, including me, but since my car had an unfortunate trip to the auto repair shop I was stuck at school. Tenten and I left the lunch line and started to walk to the usual place where I would sit with her friend. I started learning names, but I still wasn't completely sure I had them down. As I was walking an talking I ended up on the floor and food spilled all over me. Again with the bumping.

"Crap, what the hell man?!" I said just a bit to loud. I looked up to see who had bumped into me. My face went completely red. It was him.

He looked down at me, "Sorry. Here let me help."

"No, I'm the one who needs to be sorry I wasn't looking." I replied. I looked down at my shirt to see sauce spilled all over it and the floor.

"I'll go grab a rag." Tenten said rushing off. When she got back I had gotten back up.

"If you've got everything here I'm going to to wash off in the bathroom." She nodded her head and I left.

I went to my locker and grabbed the extra t-shirt that I brought for gym. I went and changed out and washed my hands and anything that may have gone somewhere other than my shirt. When I was done I was ready to go back and face the world. I left the bathroom to come around the corner and bump into someone again.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. I need to make this up to you somehow. I feel bad."

"No that's not necessary."

"No really! How about dinner tomorrow night? My treat."

"That's nice of you, but really it's fine."

"Even though you say no now, the offer will still stand. Here's my number." He handed me a piece of paper.

"I'll keep it in mind, thank you." I replied taking it.

"I hope you reconsider. I really do feel bad."

I nodded my head and he left me there. It was a tempting offer, but I was expecting my parents to be home with some family tonight. I followed the hallway to the cafeteria and looked around for Tenten. I figured she'd already be done cleaning up the mess, maybe she was outside. It was so much warmer than the earlier this morning. It was a beautiful fall day with the changing leaves and green grass. Fall was my kind of season.

"Ino over here!" I heard a shout from my right. Tenten had made her way over to her other friends at the picnic tables.

I waved and wandered over like a cat to their food. I set my bag down and sat at the table. Everyone stared at me for a moment.

"I saw Sasuke walking in your direction after we got everything cleaned up." Tenten said.

"We bumped into each other." Like literally for the third time today.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked. A little background knowledge on Naruto, he's very hyperactive with almost a scary presence of ADHD.

"Well he asked me out to dinner tomorrow." I replied.

"Are you going to say yes?" Tenten looked at me.

"He told me to consider his offer, but my parent's are bringing my aunt, uncle, and cousins over tonight. They plan to stay till Tuesday night." I replied solemnly.

"That's a shame. First week here and you could have had a boyfriend." Naruto bluntly stated.

I could feel my cheeks turning red, but I denied the fact that Sasuke really was a nice guy. I'd never had a boyfriend before, then again I hadn't even had my first kiss. If you were to ask anyone about me they'd say I was as pure as white snow. For all that is good in the world who knows what would happen if I were in a relationship.

Lunch ended and I was off to my last three classes of the day. I was in a daze for more than half that time and probably, if anyone were asked, I could't tell you up from down. In history I ended up getting called on an it took me a second to catch up to the class. I was on cloud nine. Everything I heard the rest of the day went in one ear and out the other. I couldn't believe myself. I didn't really know anything about this guy either. Maybe I should ask someone about him, but who?

I gave along thought about it and then I figured I should probably ask Naruto's friend Kiba. He knew just about everyone in the school. A lot of them have been together since grade school including him. The clique that those people have is incredibly scary because they know everything about everyone. Every new student and every new teacher. Even people who don't attend Kanoha High. They're a secret mafia in the shadows or something.

* * *

The next day I decided to do a little digging on Sasuke. Turns out the he's a 4.0 student and takes advanced classes, next to being the star basketball player and track runner. He was the perfect guy. Almost too perfect, but he was nice.

He blended in as average like everyone else. It seemed that no one knew much about him though beyond school. Kiba said he didn't know much about him other than what I had already found out from Tenten.

I payed better attention in my classes today. Not everything went in one ear and out the other, but he was still on my mind. I walked through the door to find my dad's side of the family sitting in the living room. They came in last night, but it was after I had gone to bed and this morning they left before I got up. I'm stuck here for three days with them and if they choose to stay longer I might die. My cousins were so annoying. I hated their attitudes and their guts. Annoying brats who get everything not to mention they were bunking in my room. I ended up sleeping on the floor in the loft and I took all my breakables and expensive things and put them in my locker at school. In that pile was also my diary.

"Hey Ino," My mom said. "I was just talking about your new school."

"That's nice to know mom." I said back walking away.

"Oh and honey, your aunt and uncle have decided they want to stay a few more days. Make sure to tidy up your room every other day for your cousins."

Hearing that just pissed me off more. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered.

"Hello, is this miss Yamanaka?" The man said.

"Speaking." I answered back.

"Oh good, we have your car fixed and she's good as new. You can come pick her up anytime." He said happily.

"Thank you so much, I'll be there to pick it up soon." I hung up the phone and called Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, are you free right now?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"My car is fixed, can you drive me down?"

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty." She replied and then hung up.

Sure enough she pulled up in her car two minutes early. I told my mom that I'd be back in an hour and my little brat, cousins wouldn't leave me alone about taking them with me.

I shut the door and thanked Tenten for driving me. She said no problem then asked me about the screaming inside. Then that conversation led to one thing then another.

"So you really don't want to be around them do you?"

"No, those little brats don't deserve to breathe air. They won't shut up about my room being no fun. I took all my stuff out of my room for the sake of my well being."

"Haha, well then, maybe you should call a certain someone and accept a date."

"That... actually isn't a bad idea." I looked out the window.

"You should date him. He's a super hot guy and he's a jock." She looked over at me.

"Okay, change the subject we'll talk about love interests later. This is getting too serious."

"No it's not. Stop making it so serious and stop avoiding the topic about boys." She smirked. "Admit it you like him and at the end of our little road trip together you will say yes to me inviting you over Friday night."

"Okay, you win. Yes I will stay over and yes I will think about calling him." I smiled.

I got my car back and headed home with Tenten following in case anything happened. Everything went smoothly and I got home in one piece and so did the car. My cousins on the other had I couldn't shake them and they wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't have time to take them anywhere. I wanted out of the house so badly. Then it hit me.

I grabbed my phone and his number. It would be my get out of jail free card and I really did like him. I don't just mean his looks either.

"Hello, Sasuke?" I said shyly.

"That's me." I heard on the other end.

"It's Ino. I was wondering what night would work best for dinner?"

* * *

**How did you like it? New story and I hope to keep this short. Mainly a prologue for everything to come. Should I continue? Yes or No? Review and hope you enjoyed reading.**

**I DON'T own any Naruto content used.**

**Any spelling or grammar errors don't be a nazi, I'm not a perfect person.**


	2. Chapter 2 It's been

I stared off into the distance on this cloudy, but warm day. Summer was slowly fading away and school would start soon. I hadn't seen much of Sasuke this summer either. He'd gone off on vacation with his family and I went on a trip by myself to spend the summer in the Land of Tea. I really wanted to get together with him and hang out for a night or something. A month and a half was way too long to be apart from him. At least I had Tenten to vent to. She's my best friend and would never leave me hanging on any detail. The latest gossip always came from her.

A lot has changed in the past few years. The school hired a new principle sophomore year and they remodeled the west wing of the school adding new classes to the curriculum. Naruto got up the courage and asked Hinata out. I can't say that her cousin Neji was thrilled though. Naruto also finally got an earned spot on the football team and he and Kiba are the star players. Tenten joined the Tennis team and took them to state. She also started dating Neji. Good thing for Naruto since Tenten occupies most of Neji's time. As for me I've been going steady with Sasuke for three years now. Sasuke's become the most beloved basketball player in the school and he won at state in track. I joined in forensics and student counsel. Most of my classes are advanced and I enjoy them. Freshman year was so long ago that I don't even know what to say about it.

My phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and it was a text from Shikamaru. Shikamaru was on student council with me. He was my vice president. He transferred in sophomore year. He's a really smart guy and lazier the any fat cat. I didn't have any classes with him, but I saw him frequently beyond the meetings of student council. Next to Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba, I saw him a lot.

_'Call together a senior meeting next Wednesday.'_ I read the text.

That was quick. I knew I wanted a meeting soon, but Tsunade jumps on this stuff. I'm kind of a teachers pet being president of student council. I texted back an _'Okay, see you Friday then.'_

It was time for me to head home. I'd been sitting in the park for a good two hours daydreaming. Maybe It was just me, but I felt good about this school year. Something was going to happen and it would be great.

I got up and put my phone in my pocket. I walked here earlier, no sense in wasting gas on a one mile trip. It was a nice day too. There were a lot of kids in the park today, but it was peaceful.

* * *

I walked into the school looking around for any living thing. I was the first one there. Where the hell is everyone? I said 2:30 pm in the texts and e-mails. I waited by the auditorium door. Slowly but surely the members of student council piled in. First came in the prom comity, then the sports managers, after them came the event planners, and finally vice president Shikamaru Nara and everyone else who helped me.

"Okay, despite the fact that we are a half an hour behind now, please get your presentations ready." I said. "If you have any problems with electrical ask Gaara or Kankuro, who will be setting up the audio and lighting. For anyone having problems finding something come to Shikamaru or me. Any questions?"

No one spoke up, they just went off and did their jobs. I went to go put the final touches on my speech. I was hoping this would go well. So far nothing has ever gone wrong when student council made speeches. I was the youngest person in a long time to become president. I would always leave the actual seniors to talk to there class and now it was my turn.

"Everything's set for lighting and all devices are in working order." Kankuro shouted from the sound booth.

I nodded and set the projector up in the back of the auditorium. Gaara would run upstairs and his brother sat in the smaller sound booth with the computer and projector.

Shikamaru walked up to me and we discussed the speeches and presentations. When we perfected it enough to out satisfaction everyone had finished with about twenty minutes to spare before people would start flooding in.

The crowd was bustling and everyone was sitting and chatting. Our class of two hundred, give or take a few students, sat in the crowed. The lights were dimmed and I readied myself to speak. Kankuro lowered the projection screen. The audience was silenced as he hit play. Words showed on the screen accommodated by music. The video was about five minutes long and it showed everything from freshman to the last day of our junior year. Then the video stopped.

I walked out onto the stage and greeted everyone. It was so nerve racking. I want to just fall over and die. Please let this go well.

"I welcome you all back from summer vacation!" I spoke. "It's been a long three years since we started high school and this will be our final year here at Konoha High. Today we are here to talk and plan out this years events, activities, sports, dances, and of course prom theme."

I had this lump in my throat. Thank goodness I was a great speaker.

"To start off, the event planners have planned something for everyone to participate in. Let's here some noise for that school spirit." I walked off stage and everyone clapped and cheered.

I sat down as the lights dimmed again and a video was shown and music played. I heard clapping and cheering around me as the ideas of the comity scrolled across the screen. Not only had they gone above and beyond what I told them to do, but this might be the best senior class this high school will ever see.

Ballad papers were passed out and three events beyond the normal were to be chosen by the senior student body. The event comity would later count those up and we would announce the results at the end of the first week of school. As for the freshmen through junior classes they would attend the normal events.

I stood up and walked back onto stage for the second time. Everyone fell silent, again, as I announced this years prom theme.

"It was a unanimous decision that this years prom theme will be," I paused for a moment. "_'Around the World.'_"

People started talking around the audience. I wasn't sure if it was good or not, but then they started clapping. I figured it was as good as any theme for this year.

* * *

I walked out of the auditorium with Shikamaru. We spoke about the upcoming year and what the plans were for the next meeting. We chatted about fundraisers and planned out where to hold the events. We even thought of types of community service that we could involve the school in.

I walked and turned the corner and bumped into someone. That someone was Sasuke. I gave my farewells to Shikamaru and he left us alone in the hallways of the high school.

"Hey." I said smiling. What else am I supposed to say? It's been a whole summer.

"Hey Ino." He said back smiling a little.

"I though you weren't going to be back till this weekend?" I stared into his eyes.

"Well, I got back early from my vacation. I wanted to see you." He said, staring back at me.

We started walking together towards the parking lot. Our cars were the only two there. It was really quiet between the two of us. This is the first time in a long time that I couldn't read his expression.

"Hey," He spoke. "Are you free tomorrow?"

I thought fore a moment, "Yeah. I can make some room." I said.

"Does maybe around four work?"

I said yes. He was acting a little strange.

"Ok. Look I'm sorry I didn't contact you over the summer. I'll explain tomorrow." I was lost. He sounded regretful, yet he was also trying to put on an act of being happy to see me.

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and got in his truck. I also got in mine and started her up. He left first and I left right behind him. I drove to my house and sat in the drive way for probably ten, maybe twenty minutes just thinking.

When I finally stepped foot into the house my mom sat in the living room watching a movie. I said hi and then went straight upstairs to my room. I did the last of my summer homework and stared as the sun went down. When dad got home I went down for dinner and we sat at the table. I played with my food a bit, while my mom and dad talked about their day and how work was going. I was a little too quiet for their taste though tonight.

"So, Ino?" My mother spoke. "How was that meeting today?"

"Good. It could have gone a bit better." What am I saying? We were the best senior class ever and the senior assembly went amazing.

"Did you find all your friends?" Dad asked.

"I saw a few, but I stayed behind with Shikamaru to clean up and plan for next week." I replied.

"Anything else happen?" My mother asked.

I sat for a moment and then replied, "No. After we finished up I came straight home." It's not a lie and I did come straight home. Just leaving out the minor detail of my boyfriend is back and I'm going out with him tomorrow night. Obviously I need a better cover story than this crap.

I finished up and grabbed all the plates. I washed the dishes and stared off into space. I wasn't thinking straight and something felt off in my world. It bugged me that Sasuke wanted to talk. Midlife crisis coming to an abrupt halt at Ino's station. I'm not to psyched about this.

I walked back to my room and plopped down on my bed. I curled up and closed my eyes. I heard the door open, but just laid there. I heard dad's voice and the click of my lamp.

* * *

I heard a ringing sound as I walked through long hallways. There wasn't an end and

I only find doors that lead to nowhere. I walked around following the ringing sound. It tormented me as searched frantically. I finally came to a hallway with a door to my left. I approached it eagerly, yet cautiously as well. I placed my hand on the nob and twisted it. Behind the door was darkness. with a small speaker box lit in the middle. I steadily walked up to it and pressed the button to answer.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Ino, where are you?!" A shout came from the other end of the phone.

I opened an eye and put a bit of distance between me and the piece of technology screaming at me. "Who is this and why are you calling this early?" I said tiredly.

"Ino, it's Tenten. You should know this. That's what caller id was invented for." She said frustrated.

"Still, it's early." I retorted.

There was a pause at the other end. "It's almost eleven! It's not at all early."

I shot up and looked at the time. My alarm never went off. "Holy crap! I'm sorry! I'll be there asap! Wait for me." I said, sprinting out of bed and hanging up the phone.

I was supposed to meet Tenten this morning at the school. "How did I manage to sleep past my alarm?" I mumbled.

I slid downstairs and grabbed my keys and an apple. Mom was in the kitchen.

"Honey do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"No, I'll grab something later. I'll be back later tonight."

"Oh, okay." She paused. "Don't forget your cousins will be here tonight through Saturday." She said as I sped out the door.

I hopped into my truck and drove off in a hurry. I almost wonder if I slept through my alarm and someone shut it off out of annoyance. I wouldn't be surprised.

I drove into the school parking lot and saw Tenten sitting on her car hood with Neji and Hinata. I pulled into the closest parking spot I could without getting too close to her car in this dull land called school. I turned the car off and got out.

"Holy crap girl! You just made a new record for fashionably late." Tenten stared at me.

"I'm sorry my alarm didn't wake me this morning. I think someone shut it off." I said.

"That's fine, let's just finish up this experiment and be done with out summer homework." She said hopping off of Neji's car.

Naruto helped Hinata down from his truck and I locked mine. I unlocked the doors to the school and led them in. We walked to the chemistry lab and grabbed the things we needed to make fuel for a rocket.

"So when is this due?" Naruto asked dumbfoundedly.

"It'll probably be due at the end of next week." I said, mixing some potassium nitrate and sugar.

"Is there anything else we need? I feel like we're missing something." Tenten said, staring at the directions.

Neji walked over and grabbed the directions. "I think everything is fine." I looked at the directions as well. There was nothing we didn't do. I marked everything that we did. Maybe it was just something Tenten missed.

My phone rang. I picked it up and continued to quickly stir the mixture of potassium nitrate and sugar.

"Hey." I said.

"Ino, where are you?" I heard Sasuke.

"I'm at the school right now." I replied.

"I was just at your house. I kinda was hoping to find you, instead I was jumped by your cousins."

"I'm sorry. I'll do something about them later."

"Anyways, I'll pick you up in ten."

"Okay. Just wait by my truck." I said, taking the pan off the hot plate.

"Sure thing. See you you soon."

"You too."

I put down the pan and grabbed my phone from my shoulder. I turned around and everyone was looking at me. "What?"

"And who was that?" Tenten stared.

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

"Because I care. You also should tell me just because."

"Tenten she doesn't have to tell you." Neji looked over at her.

"She should feel obligated to tell me."

"I'm curious now. Do tell" Naruto said, spinning in a chair.

"Naruto don't be rude." Hinata glared at him.

"I'm not." He retorted.

I just stood there thinking. "I'll tell you later tonight." I said, pouring our rocket fuel into a tube.

I picked up my bag and my jacket. "Let that cool for about ten to twenty minutes and then make a second mixture with water."

I left and shut the door behind me. I got about half way down the hall and realized I'd left my phone and forgot to give Tenten the keys to lock the school up after. I statred heading back and turned the corner to have Tenten run past me. I looked up and Tenten stopped.

"Ino! Here's your phone. Your mom just called too."

"Thanks. Oh here's the key to lock up after your done." I handed her a small silver key to the side door of the school.

"Thank's, I'll see you later... And have a good time with Sasuke. Tell me the deets later." She winked and ran off.

How the hell she knew I didn't want to know. I called my mother back as I walked down the hall. All she said was that family had arrived and Sasuke came looking for me. No biggie, just common information I already knew.

I got out and got into Sasuke's truck. He gave me a kiss and asked how I was doing. I replied and stared out the window. I wasn't quite sure where he was taking me for the afternoon, but I felt it would be somewhere familiar. We drove for about half an hour. It turned out he was taking me to where I had my first date with him.

"Why? Why did you bring me here?" I slowly looked around. Everything from that night came flooding back.

"I have some news for you and I have something that's been on my mind for a while." He said looking at me.

* * *

**I'm leaving it there. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. More to come. I'm not sure If I want to spice this up and make it M rated for later on, but I'll think about it. I just wanted this out and it will soon get to Shikamaru, don't fret. More pairing to come so don't be haters about the next chapter when some people are introduced into it. **

**Anyways you really can make rocket fuel by using potassium nitrate and sugar, but I don't recommend doing this at home unless your parent is around or you have a friend with you and you are over 15 years old. Please don't do something stupid. I'm NOT responsible if you try this and get hurt!**

**I DON'T own any Naruto content used!**

**UPDATE AS OF MAY 2, 2014 ( THIS WILL BE TAKEN OFF LATER.) I AM TO BUSY TO UPDATE MY STORIES OR WRITE AS i AM CRAMMING FOR LAST MINUTE TESTS AND EXAMS. I WILL TRY TO GET BACK BY MAY 24TH THIS MONTH AND FINISH UP THIS STORY. SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! UPDATES WILL ALSO BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE. :(**


End file.
